Samurai of Manyū
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Requested by a guest reviewer going by the name of Omnipotent 18. Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well guest reviewer Omnipotent 18, I'm sorry for the wait but here you go! A Ben 10/Manyū Hiken-chō crossover! Although I'm sorry to say that it'll be really slow to update since I'm still pretty unfamiliar with this particular anime. And this chapter is merely an introductory chapter. But I hope you like it anyway. Takes place in Ultimate Alien.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Manyū Hiken-chō!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Ben asked.

We currently find sixteen year old Ben Tennyson speaking with his grandfather as they made their way to the hangar. Our favorite wielder of the Omnitrix had just been stationed in a remote area of Japan that seemed to be isolated from the rest of the world, and he didn't know why.

His grandfather, Maxwell Tennyson, was just as curious about the situation. However, that was mainly because Ben was needed here in Bellwood. Especially with the threat of the Irken Armada that was fast approaching. But at the same time, Max knew that Ben was going to be needed for an assignment like this one.

"I told you, Ben. There have been reports of alien activity in an isolated part of Japan. We need you to go there, and make sure that whatever it is isn't a threat to humanity." Max explained.

Ben sighed, but he didn't argue. He knew better than to argue with his grandfather when it comes to Plumber affairs. He made it to the ship that he would be using to get to Japan, and prepared to board it.

"Are you sure that I'm not needed here in Bellwood?" Ben asked.

"Trust me, Ben. We can handle things here without you for awhile." Max reassured.

Ben was still unsure about this, but he honestly couldn't argue with his grandfather. Wordlessly, Ben grabbed his supplies and boarded the ship that would take him to Japan for his mission. What Ben didn't know was that this particular mission would give him something more than just a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's really all I've got with this one for now. Like I said, I won't be able to update this one as quickly as my other stories. So please don't be expecting too much.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Allow me to answer a review from guest reviewer Omnipotent 18.**_

 _ **I'm afraid that after this chapter, I won't be able to update it as easily as my other stories. Even if I watch the episodes of the series. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but that's just the way things are right now. Also, I just thought I'd let everyone know that I'll be taking a break from updating tomorrow.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Manyū Hiken-chō!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Arrival in (Isolated) Japan!**_

* * *

Ben had been flying for a good hour as he mentally prepared himself for this long term mission from the Plumbers. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be on a solo mission. And to an isolated part of Japan no less!

If Kevin or Gwen had caught wind of this, they no doubt would probably have a field day. Ben frowned when he remembered one critical fact about his old friends. They were at college now. And that meant that Ben would also be without backup due to Rook not being allowed on this mission.

Ben decided to try and forget about these depressing details by training with a certain weapon he had recently obtained. It was an ornate Katana blade that had Japanese Dragons engraved on the sides of the blade, and green wrappings on the handle that formed a diamond pattern for better grip. This sword was actually a family heirloom that was given to him by his mother.

"Mom insisted that I at least learn how to defend myself when the Omnitrix times out." Ben said to himself.

Our hero started to go through a series of katas that were of an ancient sword style that relied on speed, and a powerful thrust. Ben used wooden targets in order to practice using the style, and proved to be a natural with it.

The alarm to the ship blared, and Ben put away the sword. He knew that this meant one thing, and one thing only.

 _"I guess this is my stop."_ Ben thought.

He took his seat back at the controls, and started to get the ship ready to land. Ben was still nervous about how he would be able to remain undercover in a place like this since the natives would no doubt be suspicious of him.

But on the upside, he remembered to take Japanese language lessons. At least he wouldn't have any trouble with speaking and understanding the native language. Ben landed his ship in a forest clearing, and camouflaged his ship.

"Well Ben, you did say you wanted to get away from Bellwood for awhile. Welcome to Isolated Japan." Ben said to himself.

* * *

 _ **I'm afraid this is all I've got for now. But I hope you at least like the weapon I gave Ben. And if you have any ideas for a non vulgar name for this story, let me know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Manyū Hiken-chō!**_

* * *

"Gatotsu!" = Talking

 _"Gatotsu!" = Thinking_

 **"Gatotsu!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Village of... Women?!**_

* * *

Ben had been walking through the forest for awhile now, and was beginning to get a little worried. His sense of direction wasn't near as good as Rook's was, so he had a sinking feeling that he was lost.

 _"Maybe I should've requested for Rook to come with me on this mission."_ Ben thought to himself. _"At least he'd be able to keep us from getting lost."_

Ben kept walking until he finally found a village just past a hill. It looked like one that you'd most likely see in rural Japan back in olden times. Ben knew that it wasn't there by accident, so he came to only one conclusion.

"That must be the village grandpa was talking about! I better see if it's really all that it's cracked up to be." Ben said to himself.

It was a short walk to the village, but Ben noted that there were a few burrows containing Wild Boars around the village perimeter. He made a mental note to talk to whoever was in charge about that later. But as he was walking through the Village, Ben noticed something off about the place.

It seemed as though the entire populace was comprised of women and little girls. The shops, the houses, everywhere Ben looked there wasn't so much as a glimpse of a male there!

 _"Is this village... Made entirely of women?!"_

* * *

 _ **I'VE GOT NOTHING! I'VE TRIED TO WRITE A DECENT SIZED CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY EVEN AFTER I WATCHED THE EPISODES, BUT I JUST CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING DECENT! I'M SORRY, EVERYONE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Manyū Hiken-chō!**_

* * *

 _ **The Strange Rules of the Lower Class**_

* * *

Ben had recently come to terms that this village was inhabited only by women and little girls, but he wasn't very comfortable with this fact. He was used to towns that were filled with humans of both sexes. Male AND female. It brought up a VERY disturbing question that Ben wished he didn't bring up.

" _How do they even keep their numbers from declining?!"_

As he was walking, Ben noticed that he seemed to have entered the part of the village where the lower class citizens lived. He could tell because the houses looked like they were in serious need of maintenance, and the girls living there seemed to be a bit thinner than the ones in middle and upper classes.

But he also noted that something didn't seem right. He noticed a teenage girl of the lower class being mocked by a girl of the high class. Why she was being mocked, and for what reason, he did not know. But he did know that he needed to figure out why.

Rushing over to her as that high class snob walked away, Ben decided to voice his concerns.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked, helping her up.

Now that Ben got a good look at her, he noted that this girl was fairly attractive in her own right, albeit a bit flat chested. She had shoulder length, curly red hair, blue eyes, and her skin had a natural tan to it. She also had some freckles on her face. Her outfit consisted of a simple green dress, and a pair of high tops.

"Yeah, I'm okay… wait. You're a boy, aren't you?" she asked, breaking out into a huge grin. "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! I've just met a real boy in person!"

"Wow, you've really never met a boy, have you? I'm Ben Tennyson, by the way." Ben introduced. "Why was that other girl making fun of you anyway, miss…"

"Oh, that. It's just the way things are in this village, I'm afraid. Women that have bigger breasts are at the top of the village hierarchy, while those of us who are less gifted are stuck at the bottom." she explained. "I'm Kagura, by the way."

Now this really made Ben's anger rise. He hated it when people were made fun of just for being different! He's been through enough of that in his lifetime! And he was gonna do something about it!

* * *

 _ **Hope you all like this chapter! Now, I wanna get a few more chapters of Random Crossovers with Chaotic posted before I update anything else. I'll see you all later!**_


	5. I'M SORRY!

_**I'M SORRY!**_

 _ **Due to the major lack of inspiration for the chapters of this story, I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to continue writing this story for awhile. So, I'm putting this story on a temporary hiatus.**_

 _ **I'm gonna try to get my mojo flowing for this story again, but the chances of that happening anytime soon are pretty slim. I may even be forced to put this story up for adoption due to my own inability to write any decent chapters. Honestly, I hope it doesn't come to that, but we'll see.**_

 _ **Anyway, once again, I'm sorry for doing this to you all. And I hope that I won't be forced to put this story up for adoption. Goodbye, and I'll see you in the next chapter of Five Nights at Frannie's.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****I don't own Ben 10, or Manyū Hiken-chō!*****_

* * *

 _ **A Day in a Village of Women**_

* * *

After the incident, Ben has just been trying to get through each day in this Amazon village. He still couldn't believe that it was a town full of only women. It kinda makes a guy wonder how they kept their numbers from dwindling. And then he stopped, realizing that it was best he didn't find out.

And now, we find him sitting at a café, waiting for his morning coffee and donut to arrive.

" _Sheesh, these girls act like they've never seen a guy before."_ Ben thought to himself.

And he had a right to think that. He could practically feel the stares from all of the women in the café. It made him feel like a zoo exhibit, or a frog that was about to be dissected. Ben was broken from his musings when the waitress walked up with his order.

"There ya go, sir. One glazed donut and a medium mocha latte." she said, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ben said.

The woman nodded with a smile and walked away, putting just a slight bit more sway in her hips as she walked. And Ben noticed this.

" _Oh, geez. What have I gotten myself into?"_ Ben mentally asked himself. " _Grandpa, if I survive this mission, I'm gonna kill you!"_

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	7. ADOPTION NOTICE!

_**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!**_

 _ **I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I REALLY DO, BUT MY INSPIRATION FOR THESE STORIES HAS RUN COMPLETELY DRY! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO DIE OFF, SO I'M PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION! IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY FROM ME AND CONTINUE WRITING IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE STORY! ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
